Playing With Love
by NessieT
Summary: Zhalia/Dante pairing. I suck at summaries, but I do know that if you read it, you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1: The First Kiss

Author's note: Before you read, please notice that this is an M rated story. I've been all over the Huntik archive, but most of the M rated Zhalia/Dante fics are a little too, well, I really like them and care for them like they were real, and seeing some heavy smut as their first time together is kind of annoying. Anyway, it's a multi-chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Oh, I almost forgot. English is NOT my native language, so sorry for any mistakes.

Playing With Love – Chapter One

"Zhalia" a female voice said "Zhalia, wake up."

Zhalia opened her eyes to see her recently acquired best friend, Sophie Casterwill. She smiled as she recalled all those times when they used to fight with each other. Now it seemed silly.

"What is it, Sophie?"

"As much as you love sleeping, we have a mission."

Zhalia got up and stretched herself.

"I'll meet you in the living room, okay?"

"Okay, Zhalia. See you there."

Zhalia walked to the bathroom and she did everything to be prettier, except putting on makeup. She just didn't get makeup. Sometimes she thought she was being stupid by taking all that time in the bathroom just for Dante to like her, but it worked, because Dante always gazed at her with a stunned face. When she was finished, she went to the living room, where Lok, Sophie and Dante were waiting.

"So, what you're saying is that we got to go back to Iceland, because the Foundation wants Ymir?" Dante asked the big flat screen with Guggenheim's face.

"Yes. The Organization suits from Iceland stole it from Mjolnir's temple and it is very dangerous to even try to attack the Organization with such a strong titan in their hands."

"Then, Iceland it is. We better start packing our stuff. Thanks, Guggenheim."

"You're welcome, Dante, anytime." replied Guggenheim.

The screen turned off and Zhalia looked at Dante. Before she could say anything, Lok started talking.

"I can't believe we have to go there again. I mean, come on! Can't they send another team?"

"I'm impressed, Lok. Aren't you the one who loves missions, no matter where they are?" asked Sophie, clearly amused by Lok's reaction.

"Yes, I do, but not when the places we have to go to are so freaking cold!" he answered.

"Don't worry, Lok. I'm sure that when we come back, we can take some time off. Maybe we can go to some tropical island, who knows?" Cherit tried to cheer up Lok.

"Maybe you're right, Cherit. I hope you're right."

And with that sentence, Lok left the living room and went to his bedroom, to start packing up. Sophie did the same, leaving Dante and Zhalia alone in the living room.

"I hope you slept well." he said.

"Yes, I did. What about you?"

"Well…It was kind of cold."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…Beds are always colder if you're sleeping alone, right?"

He approached Zhalia, who had blushed from the previous sentence. He leaned a little closer, but before they could seal the distance between their lips, they heard Lok shouting.

"Hey, Dante! Have you seen my Freelancer?"

Zhalia and Dante both stepped back and Dante answered Lok with the same loud voice so Lok could hear him in the second floor.

"I believe I saw it in the gym."

"Thanks!"

"That Lok…" Dante commented "Always missing something…"

Zhalia smiled. Dante did too, not because of what he had said, but because her smile was amazing. It was simple, not forced, the perfect smile.

"I'd better go pack up." she said, breaking the ice.

"Yeah, me too. See you."

The two went to their respective bedrooms. A few hours later, when they had everything ready, and had already had lunch, Lok and Sophie went to the living room, while they waited for Dante and Zhalia.

Zhalia left her room, and bumped into Dante when he was walking through the hallway.

"I'm sorry." she apologized.

"Don't be." she tried to step back, but Dante kept their chests together. He leaned in, slowly, as Zhalia anxiously breathed in anticipation. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but for them it seemed like forever, because they had been waiting for it to happen for quite a long time. When they broke apart, they both smiled, foreheads touching each other as they looked into each other's eyes. They went to the first floor, and they joined Lok and Sophie in the living room.

"So, are we ready?" asked Lok.

"Yes. Let's go." replied Dante.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Time

Author's note: Thank you for your reviews! You can't imagine the smile on my face when I opened my email and saw them! I'm so happy ;) So here's a little bit more. I hope you like it.

The flight to Iceland took five hours, so when they arrived, it was already 10 pm. They decided that they should rest, and start searching tomorrow.

When they started putting up the tents, Lok asked Dante something he did not expect.

"Dante…I…" he whispered. "I need some help. You wouldn't mind staying in the same tent as Zhalia, would you?"

Dante tried to remain calm. "I suppose I wouldn't mind, but why do you ask?"

"Well…You see…I really like Sophie, and I had something planned for tonight."

"Okay, Lok. Just make sure you won't screw up."

"Don't worry, Dante. Oh, and I owe you one."

No, he didn't. Lok just did Dante a huge favor. Dante would be able to say something to Zhalia that he wanted to say for a long time.

To answer Lok, Dante just laughed. He finished setting up the tents and then he said good night to Lok and Sophie, as they entered their tent, obviously looking excited for having some alone time. As for Zhalia and Dante, they stood there, looking at each other.

"It's cold in here, why don't we go inside?" asked Dante.

Zhalia nodded, and they both went inside the tent.

"You've been very silent."

"It's nothing, really." she said. "I'm…I'm gonna undress. Would you mind turning around?"

"Oh, of course. I'll do the same."

They both dressed in pajamas, but it seemed silly to wear a pajama to sleep in a tent. Even if the tent was heated, with a carpeted floor and cushioned walls.

When they looked at each other, they both gasped. Zhalia was wearing a silk top with silk shorts, which made her look even more stunning than the usual. Dante wasn't wearing anything too sexy, _au contraire_; he was wearing a white T-Shirt with grey pajama pants. The two sat down, next to some pillows. While Zhalia looked at her feet, Dante couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Zhalia…I wanted to talk about what happened today."

Zhalia raised her head and looked at him.

"I don't regret it." he said.

"Me neither." she said.

"Zhalia…"

Zhalia cut Dante's sentence as she urged for his lips once more. He let her take control of the situation, and she took a dominating position, making Dante lay on his back, with her legs open around his waist, in a sort of a "riding position". This caused the effect Zhalia wanted. As she predicted, she could already feel a somewhat large bulge under her.

"I…I love you, Zhalia…" he said as he stared into her soulful eyes, dark with desire.

"I love you too, Dante, more than you could even know." she replied with a smile.

"There's just one thing I need to tell you." he said.

"What?"

"Who on Earth would bring a silk summer pajama to Iceland?" he asked, laughing.

"Well…Someone who might be showing off to someone she loves."

Dante just smiled one of his goofy smiles and kissed her lightly. Then, both of them decided it was time to shut up, and to do something that they had the urge of doing for a very long time. Zhalia remembered her first time. It was something she wanted to forget, because it was very embarrassing. She gave away her virginity to a colleague, to a suit, who she didn't love truly, being afraid that no one else would want her. Dante, on the other hand, was a Venetian stud, always surrounded by women, even when he didn't want it. His high school experience could surely be in the Guinness World Book of Records, as it was so intense that even Glenn Quagmire would envy it. But, just like Zhalia, Dante didn't love all those girls. It was just sex. Meanless, entirely physical sex. But what Zhalia and Dante were about to do wasn't just sex. It was love. It was physical love. And being their first time actually "making love", they acted just like teenagers. Dante cared so much for Zhalia that he was afraid he could hurt her, in any way. But soon, they got over these stupid barriers, and focused on what they were doing, forgetting all of the other people they had slept with. Now it was just him and her.

Dante took off her top, sliding it easily through her head. He admired the woman in front of him, a woman that looked gorgeous, no matter what she said. He rolled them over, so that Dante would be on top, giving Zhalia the chance to take his shirt off and admire those defined abs and muscles that left her breathless.

They kissed again, harder, full of passion, truly burning for each other, despite how cold it was outside the tent.

Zhalia's bra, made of black lace, was sort of shredded by Dante's hands in a wild urge to touch her. As revenge, Zhalia pushed off his pants, smiling.

"Fair enough." he said, while kissing her again.

They kept kissing passionately. Dante's hands moved from her waist to her chest, making her body shiver. She released a moan of pleasure, which only made Dante kiss her. Her breasts were not too small, yet not too large. Dante rolled over again, as he pushed Zhalia's shorts down. Now, they were even. Only two more pieces of clothing to remove. They did that themselves, to make it faster. Zhalia could not help but to stare at the length beneath her, urging for them to be together in a more intimate way.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Dante, in a concerned tone.

"I'm a hundred percent sure that this is what I want." she kissed him again, allowing his tongue to dance with hers, as both of them moaned in desire. They couldn't hold it anymore. They had to become one. With a swift movement, Dante slowly pushed himself inside of her, carefully, as he was afraid of hurting her. That caused them both to release moans of pleasure. Soon, the rhythm increased, and they both wished that that would never end, because it was the best feeling in the whole damn world.

"Oh…Dante…" she breathed, heavily.

"Zhalia…" he gave her a soft hickey on her neck that would be visible tomorrow.

Seconds later, they both collapsed, shivering, almost screaming in pleasure…

"I love you" both of them said it simultaneously.

"We should have been more silent, though." Dante remarked.

"I'm sure they didn't hear it." Zhalia said, referring to Lok and Sophie.

"Anyway, if they did, you'll be facing Sophie tomorrow, with a torpedo full of questions." he said, laughing.

"Bring it on."

He kissed her forehead.

"Oh, right. Humans have to sleep. Almost forgot." she commented.

"Unfortunately, yeah. Good night, Zhalia."

"Good night, Dante."

And with those words, both drifted away to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Our notsolittle secret

Author's note: Thank you once again for your brilliant reviews. They are what give me strength to keep writing. Well, from now on, I guess I'll be writing more, since my school holidays are starting (yay!), so you can expect more chapters quickly. Have I thanked you for making my story one of your favorites? Well, I want to say thank you for all the support. Now, I'll stop with all the yammering and voilà, here's another chapter.

CHAPTER 3 – Our not-so-little secret, plus The Talk

"Zhalia."

She woke up as soon as she heard her name coming from the lips of her lover. With a smile, she acknowledged what happened last night and she opened her eyes to the most beautiful face she could ever see: Dante Vale's.

"Hi." she said, while stretching herself.

"You look so pretty all disgruntled."

She smiled. "I wanted to talk about what happened."

"Last night?" he asked.

"Yes. I think we should keep this a secret from them."

"It would be kind of awkward, wouldn't it?"

"That is precisely what I wanted to avoid."

"Okay, Zhalia. It will be our little secret." he kissed her forehead.

Zhalia stood up and got dressed, and so did Dante. When they were both ready, they went outside, presuming that Lok and Sophie would already be there.

"Hi Dante. Hi Zhalia." said Sophie in a cheerful tone.

"Hey." they answered at the same time.

The awkwardness in the air was very intense. Lok was sitting near his tent, head over knees, focusing on his own thoughts.

"Dante, can I talk to you?" asked Lok, blushing.

Dante stepped away from Zhalia and Sophie and sat near Lok. "What is it?"

"Well…Sophie and I…We kind of wanted to, well…You know…" said Lok, cheeks burning like a house on fire.

"And you're telling me that because…" Dante asked.

"Well, we've talked about it a few times, but, despite being a hundred percent sure that we want to do it, I'm also sure that both of us don't know the first thing about what's going to happen."

Dante smiled, noticing the constant blush on Lok's face. "Well, it's not as easy as TV makes it look like."

"Thanks a lot, Dante! If your objective was making me more nervous, well then, mission accomplished!" said Lok in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm just saying the truth. Anyway, I trust you already know the mechanics, right?"

"Right. Security measures, too. I just don't know how to, well, begin…"

"You should make sure that both of you want it. Plus, your first time should be with someone you love, and you should make love as a way to connect with another person, not as a way to make one of those popular guys you see on TV, who only want to «get laid»".

While Dante and Lok were talking, a few feet away Zhalia and Sophie were having the same kind of conversation.

"…and that's pretty much everything you need to know."

"Thanks, Zhalia. You really helped me a lot." said Sophie in a thankful tone.

The four of them got together again, and Dante got his Holotome, showing his team what they were after.

"Ymir: Attack 6, Defense 5, Type Litho-Titan Warrior, Size Colossal, Special Abilities Summon Allies."

"Well, I hope we don't have to fight those guardians again." said Lok.

"Don't worry about that. We defeated them last time, we can defeat them now." said Dante.

"Well then, let's go." said Sophie.

The team started to walk. As they approached Thor's temple, now abandoned by everyone, even the guardians, some Ice Creatures appeared, blocking the way. They were no more than twenty, and they were so weak that Freelancer alone could have defeated them. Instead, to preserve their powers, the team decided to use their powers.

"Raypulse!" Zhalia and Dante joined their forces, destroying five of the twenty creatures.

"Boltflare!" Lok defeated two more Ice Creatures.

"Hyperstride! Kindlestrike!" Sophie destroyed three Ice Creatures.

Deciding not to use their powers anymore, Zhalia invoked Gareon, that defeated the remaining ten creatures.

They continued walking, but then Ymir appeared. Apparently, he had self-invoked himself, and his amulet rested on his shoulder.

"Attack, Ignatius!" called Dante.

"Fight for your lady, Kilthane!"

"Destroy it, Sabriel!"

"Join the battle, Baselaird."

Sabriel and Kilthane were the firsts to return to their amulets. Ymir took Zhalia off the ground and held her near his head.

"Zhalia, no!" Dante shouted.

Then, the colossal titan threw Zhalia to the ground. She remained on the snow, without moving a single part of her body. She had blacked out due to the fall. Dante, in a furious rage, summoned Metagolem that, with the help of Ignatius and Baselaird, destroyed Ymir, making his amulet fall on the ground. Lok got it, while Dante tried to wake Zhalia.

"Zhalia, Zhalia, can you hear me?"

He got no answer. Zhalia's breathing was shallow and deep.

"Everfight! Everfight!" he tried to revive Zhalia, but he couldn't.

"Dante, stop!" yelled Sophie. "There's nothing you can do right now. She has to rest."

"That's right." Dante said, with a concerned face. He picked Zhalia up and carried her «bridal style». They kept walking towards the airport, but a few minutes later, Zhalia woke up, in Dante's arms.

"Dante…"

"Zhalia, are you alright?" he asked, with a light smile.

"Yes. Thanks for carrying me, but now put me down."

"Sure." he let her go on her own feet.

"How far are we from the airport?" asked Lok.

"Not too far." Dante replied.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the airport, and took the first flight to Venice.


End file.
